


Like bubbles in champagne

by GaneWhoo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas fake date, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Merry Christmas, and with Champagne, because why not, in which they finally get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: « You did what? »Kara winced, the sound of her sister’s voice piercing her alien sensitive ears.Retroactively, she could see how trying to announce such a big new while watching Carol was not a brilliant idea. Clearly, betting on the actress to distract Alex had been a mistake and now the DEO Director was glaring daggers at her.« I’m sorry! I panicked! »---In which Kara panicked and ended up asking Cat Grant, of all people, to be her fake date to the CatCo Christmas Charity Ball. Champagne, courage and a Merry Little Christmas!





	Like bubbles in champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisaof9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaof9/gifts).



« You did **what?** »

Kara winced, the sound of her sister’s voice piercing her alien sensitive ears.  
Retroactively, she could see how trying to announce such a big new while watching Carol was not a brilliant idea. Clearly, betting on the actress to distract Alex had been a mistake and now the DEO Director was glaring daggers at her.

« I’m sorry! I panicked! »

Alex arched an unimpressed brow.

« How does one ask Cat Grant, of all people!, to be her date to a CatCo event, by mistake? »

Kara swallowed thickly and looked down to her knees, to avoid meeting Alex’s eyes. Weakly, she mumbled « fake date » but Alex didn’t buy it.

« That’s beside the point, Kara! But seriously, walk me through the events that led to you asking your former boss on a date … » Kara opened her mouth but Alex waved her off, finishing her sentence in an annoyed voice « fake date, whatever! How did that even happen? »

Kara watched as Cat Blanchett and Rooney Mara drove away in an old-fashioned car before letting out a heavy sigh.

« Well, that’s kind of a long story … »

Alex poured herself another glass of red wine, grabbed it and then settled back against the cushions of her sister’s couch.

« I have time, » she said, glaring intently at her sister.

Kara sighed again and started telling the story of how she came to ask Cat Grant to be her date at the CatCo Christmas charity ball.

——

FOUR DAYS AGO

The news of Secretary of State Cat Grant coming back to National City for Christmas had just dropped but James was a little in over his heels with his role as a CEO so Kara took the initiative to reach out to the woman, to ask for an exclusive.

It rang three times before a familiar and excited voice invaded the line « Hey Kara! How are you, it’s been so long! »

Kara happily smiled before greeting Carter « Hello Carter! I’m doing great, how about you? I heard you won the last science fair with a project that could put Max Lord’s super train to shame! »

Carter laughed and launched himself into a detailed explanation of his project, something about an automatic, eco-friendly and sun-powered car that would never run out of battery. Kara listened closely, asked a few questions and gave some advice until another familiar voice echoed on the other side of the line, behind Carter’s.

« Carter, stop harassing my former assistant and go finish the foundations of the Gingerbread house while I speak with Kara. »

Kara laughed and reassured Carter that he wasn’t harassing her, not at all, before asking for him to put his mother on the phone. « Come on, you have a gingerbread house to build, how cool is that? »

« It’s very cool, I know. Hey, do you think you could drop by later and help me with the rooftop? »

Kara had to bit her lip to avoid answering yes right away. She knew it wasn’t his invitation to extend but it was hard to resist when he sounded so hopeful and impatient. She gently explained « I think you should ask your mother first, before inviting me over, Carter »

« Yes, he totally should, » Cat agreed and Kara figured Carter had put her on speaker now, because even without her super hearing, she could hear Cat more clearly. « Come on young man, off to the kitchen you go. Don’t forget to wash your hands first! »

« Bye Kara! I hope you’ll come over tho, » Carter said and before Kara could answer, she heard the sound of the speaker going off and Cat’s voice took over the line.

« Good morning Kara. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call? »

For a few seconds, the girl of steel completely forgot the reason she called in the first place, lost in Cat’s warm yet amused voice.

They had been talking pretty regularly over the years, by phone calls and emails, not counting the many times Supergirl had to drop by the White House to discuss Alien Rights, foreign policies or to offer her help on sensitive inter-dimensional travel issues. At some point over the years, the masquerade simply fell off and Cat admitted knowing who Kara was all along since the first time she had tried confronting the girl about it. She had simply backtracked, back then, to let Kara feel as if she had succeeded in convincing the most powerful person in National City, knowing it would reassure Kara about her loved one's safety.

« Kara? »

Brought back into the present, Kara cleared her throat and opened her mouth but before she could speak out, Cat started again.

« Please tell me you are calling to ask for an exclusive feature in what used to be my magazine, » Cat sounded serious, slightly angry even. Kara closed her mouth, eyes widening as she now realized she didn’t have any idea of what to say to her former boss. « I’m still not over the fact James Olsen, the man I chose to be my replacement, sold my company barely a few months after I left. But I’m sure you already knew that so please tell me, what can I do for you Kara? »

The wheels in Kara’s brain were heating too much, and she was scrambling to come up with another reason that would justify her call when her eyes fell on the pair of invitations she got for the CatCo Christmas Charity Ball, taking place on the 24th of December at National City’s Opera.

Before she could think, she heard herself say « Actually, I was calling to ask if you would like to be my date, for the Christmas Ball this year ? I mean, since you’re in National City this time around … »

Nia, who was coming back from an errand and settling down at the desk in front of hers, was suddenly looking at her with wide eyes and her jaw actually dropped a little. Kara swallowed thickly, suddenly realizing what she had done.

The silence on the other side of the line was extremely deafening, to Kara’s sensitive ears. Then, Cat’s voice echoed again.

« Your date? » There was wonder in the question and Kara panicked.  
« I mean, my … my … my fake … date? » She stuttered, ignoring Nia’s facepalm and eyes-roll in order to try to explain herself. « I mean, I stupidly told James I would come with a plus one and he assumed I was bringing a date so now I have two invitations and no one to come with me and I mean, I thought you would like to … » Kara closed her eyes, feeling the heat on her cheeks and ears and wishing the ground would open to swallow her whole in order to stop her from her ridiculously embarrassing babbling.

« You still talk too much. » Cat cut her off, but she didn’t sound annoyed or mocking. There was that wonder again, as if she was actually considering the whole scenario. « Although, to be fair, the idea of showing up and sticking it to him does sound appealing. Beside, it will be an opportunity to see how CatCo is doing these days. »

Kara held her breath, no believing her ears. Eventually, as silence threatened to take over again, she timidly asked « Does that mean … »

« Yes, Kara, I agree to be your fake date to the CatCo Christmas Charity Ball, » Cat clarified, sounding more amused than annoyed. « Pick me up at 7pm, sharp. And for the love of God, do wear something else than a polyester dress, will you? »

Kara was about to protest but the big on the line told her Cat had already hang up.

——

« Wait. She said yes? »

« She did, and to be honest I’m still not over it. »

« Well, me neither. That was the lamest excuse I’ve ever head your use and I’ve been listening to them for years, » Alex quirked back before sipping at her wine, thinking back on Kara’s story. « I’m not the only one, now that I think about it. »

« What do you mean? » Kara asked, frowning as she put another potsticker in her mouth. 

« Think about it. Cat’s been hearing your excuses for quite some time too, before you both stopped pretending she didn’t know you are Supergirl … » Alex patiently explained, hoping to make Kara see where she was heading and what she was implying. 

« So? » Kara was obviously not seeing it. Alex sighed, knowing her sister could still be very dense about some specifics social cues and human behaviors.

« Kara. Do you really think she believed you when you asked her out, on a fake date, out of the blue, and with the stupid rambling that followed? » Alex pointed out, pouring herself another glass of wine because really, if she was about to break it out to her sister that Cat had, in fact, agreed to go out on a date with her, in public and without so much as a snide about it all, she needed the alcohol. 

« I … guess so? » Kara hesitated, her brows furrowing above her baby blue eyes, forming a line of worry and making the recognizable crease appear. 

« Come on. Not even you can be so dense about it. Kara, she basically agreed to a date with you, fake or not. She’s coming with you, at this event she used to host, as your plus one, don’t you find it a little weird? Especially since she jumped on your weird invitation and didn’t even make a single comment about it? » Alex insisted, pointedly glaring at her sister while playing with the glass in her hand.

It took a few seconds, maybe a whole minute, before Kara suddenly blanched, eyes growing incredibly wide and lips parting to form a « oh » but no sound, no breath even, escaped.

« Here you go, » Alex nodded, sipping at her beverage. She silently counted in her head and after fifteen seconds, she heard her sister squeal in what sounded like a mixture of despair and excitement.

« Oh my gosh. I’m going out on a date with Cat Grant! »

——

TWO DAYS LATER

Despair sounded accurate, Alex thought as she watched her sister’s bed disappear under an ever growing pile of cocktail dresses.

A phone chimed, from somewhere underneath the clothes, and Kara sped herself into the room to retrieve it, immediately checking her messages. Her face twisted into a pout that told Alex that whatever it was, it came from Cat. Since Kara’s realization that she had a date, an actual, real date, with Cat Grant, she had been ten time more nervous than she already was, which was telling.

« If I see one inch of a cardigan, I’m calling the date off. » Kara read out loud, before grumbling something in Kryptonian. Shedding the white one she was currently wearing over a navy blue summer dress, she went back to her racks, previously full of clothes, and tried to analyze what were her remaining options.

« Can I make a suggestion? » Alex eventually ventured, walking around the bed to come stand next to her sister.

« No, I am not borrowing a dress from your closet, not Sam’s. » Kara shook her head, having already declined the offer, twice. 

« No, I got that part and while I think it’s stupid, I respect your choice. Now, I’m about to suggest something a little different, something bold. » Alex smiled, pulling out the navigator on her phone and starting a search.

« No, I’m not going as Supergirl either, » Kara frowned, putting her hands on her hips without even realizing it. Alex arched a brow at that but she shook her head and waved the idea away.

« Not that suit, no. Still, how about an actual suit, as in a smoking? » Alex said, turning her phone for Kara to see the pictures she had found.

« Oh. That’s … actually … » Kara trailed off, watching with interest as Alex scrolled through the pictures. 

« Not bad, uh? Come on. Dress up and then let’s go do some shopping for your fake real date with your former boss, on whom you happen to have a crush that can probably be seen from the moon, » Alex sassed, pulling her phone back into her pocket before walking away to grab her keys.

« Pffff! I do not have a crush on Cat! » Kara protested, way too loudly for it to be believable but Alex chose to let it go. 

Baby steps.

——

DECEMBER 24TH, 5:47PM

Alex was at the DEO’s gym and in the middle of a training session with Lucy when her phone started to ring, blasting Holding out for a hero very loudly across the room.

« Seriously, Danvers? » Lucy asked, in between two fit of laughter, while Alex left the ring in order to answer.

« Shut up Luce. It’s probably Kara, I bet she’s having cold feet about tonight. » The DEO Director grumbled, picking up right before the call ended. 

« Hi Sis, what’s up? » Alex winced and pulled her phone away as Kara started to ramble about how it had been a stupid, ridiculous idea and what was she thinking and why did Cat even agreed to it and Alex stopped listening after that.

« Kara, Kara, stop talking. Seriously, stop talking, you’re going to fast and you’re not making any sense. Take a deep breath, » Alex ordered before rolling her eyes at Lucy, who was still laughing.

« Good. Now, woman up. You’re Supergirl, you’re made of steel, you fought aliens from beyond the stars, you defeated Max Lord, you won against your own cousin, you can fire lasers with your eyes and froze a whole country with just a sneeze. Do you realize how ridiculous it is that you are scared of going out on a date? » 

Kara’s answer was a desperate cry that pierced the phone and echoed through the whole room.

« But Alex, it’s CAT GRANT! »

Alex groaned and muttered « I swear to god, you’re going to be the death of me. »

« She has a point, though » Lucy interjected, matter-of-factly.

« Don’t start, not you too, » Alex threatened her best friend with a leveled up glare.

« I didn’t, she did, » Lucy smirked, pointing at the phone.

« Kara. Stop stressing about it, put your suit on, and I don’t mean the Supergirl one, I mean the smoking for your date, and go pick up Cat. Don’t be late, you know she hates it. You got this. Now, I’m gonna hang up because I have someone’s ass to kick. »

« Oooh, color me scared, » Lucy sassed back.

« But Alex … » Kara started, the sentence stopping in the middle when Alex disconnected the call.

« Honestly. It took this long and a panic attack from Kara for those two to go on a date, I should have known it would be a mess but I honestly couldn’t have imagined that it would be so intense, » Alex mumbled as she switched her phone into no disturb mode, before coming back to the ring.

« True. Now shut up and fight, you have yet to hit me if you want to kick my ass » Lucy teased and Alex let go of her sister’s dating problems.

——

DECEMBER 24TH, 6:40PM

« Hey Kara! You’re a little early, mom is still … Whoa! You look very nice! » Carter whistled before stepping aside to invite Kara in. The sounds of her heels against the hard wooden floor echoed through the hallway, and she smiled as she turned to greet the teenager.

« Thank you! You were saying, about your mother? »

« Oh, she’s still getting herself ready, but would you like to drink something while waiting? » Carter offered, gesturing for Kara to follow him to the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, she was sat on a stool at the kitchen island, with a glass of water in her hand and she was listening to Carter explain everything about the massive gingerbread house throning on the kitchen counter, near the stove. 

« It’s for tomorrow’s lunch, we’re going to destroy it! » Carter said, excitement lining his voice.

« Aww but why would you break such a beautiful construction? » Kara protested, her eyes still admiring the elaborated cake.

« Kara Danvers, you of all people should know why. Despite how it looks, it’s still food … » Cat’s voice echoed nearby as steps came closer and closer. 

Surprised, Kara jumped off her stool and stood in the middle of the kitchen, awkwardly waiting for the secretary of state to appear.

When Cat Grant entered her kitchen, head tilted to the side and with her hands fidgeting with the clasp of her second earring, Kara’s brain went blank. 

The former CEO of CatCo was wearing a light champagne cocktail gown made of a silky fabric that seemed to move by itself and the soft golden waves were mesmerizing to watch. The dress was elegantly strapped on Cat’s left shoulder and it almost looked like a prolongation of her hair, gentle sun kissed curls that barely bounced when she walked. The fabric, captivatingly light and incredibly soft looking, was falling on Cat’s body as if it had been molded right on it.

« Well, if I had known this would be your alternative to the ugly cardigans and childish polyester dresses, I would have asked for it sooner, » Cat commented, apprising Kara’s outfit with an approving nod. Kara, for her part, was too busy staring at the dress to notice the strange light in Cat’s evergreen eyes.

« From the look on your face, I take it the dress was the right choice, » Cat mused, an amused smile making its way across her lips. Carter chuckled and the sound achieved to bring Kara back to the present.

« Oh. Yes. Right choice. Definitely. » Kara stuttered, before smiling at Cat. After a beat, she spoke again « You look stunning, Miss Grant. » 

« You’re not too bad yourself, Kara. Dare I say, this is a handsome look on you. » Cat said before turning away, not paying attention to Kara’s blushing cheeks and ears. 

« Now, Carter, behave. I know you are very happy to have the penthouse for yourself tonight but don’t stay up too late, Christmas is tomorrow and we have a busy day ahead, » Cat instructed, walking around the counter island to kiss her son’s goodbye.  
She was moving with the ease of someone who had worn stilettos for the major part of her life and Kara glanced down to take a look at the shoes. Sparkling gold and yet very simple, the heels were high enough to keep the balance of their height difference intact. 

« Yes mom, now off you go! Hey Kara, try to bring her back before midnight … » Carter ordered and he sounded so serious that for a few seconds, Kara thought she actually needed to bring the secretary of state back home before the Cinderella hour. Then the teenage boy broke into a joyful laughter and she figured he had only been joking.

« Very funny, young man! » Kara grumbled, but she smiled and winked at him before going back to the foyer to retrieve Cat’s black coat. She waited until the woman was done with her son. 

« Alright, shall we? » Cat said as she crossed the hallway to join Kara, letting the reporter help her put her coat on. Kara carefully arranged the collar, brushing Cat’s hair before letting it fall back down on the lapels of the coat. She heard a strange intake of air coming from Cat’s lips but nothing followed, and so Kara didn’t pay attention to it.

« The car is waiting for us, » she explained and then smiled to herself, thinking back on her years as Cat’s assistant. 

« Very well, » Cat said and she looked expectant, as if Kara had forgotten something. Hesitantly, not sure it was the right move but following her instinct, the reporter offered her arm up and when strong but gentle fingers closed around her forearm, when she felt Cat’s warmth against her side, she quietly let out a relieved and content breath.

——

« You came here with Cat Grant? You mean that Cat Grant, former CEO of CatCo, actual Secretary of State, is your date for the night? »

James’s disbelief could be seen and heard from the other side of the ball room. Kara frowned and distractedly adjusted the lapels of her jacket before crossing her arms over her chest.

« You’re making a scene of it, but yes she is my date for tonight, » Kara retorted, purposely ignoring the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered at the end of her sentence. Grabbing two flutes of Champagne off the silver plate a waiter had lowered in front of her, Kara turned her head to look for Cat.

The woman was talking animatedly with an old man who, Kara knew it, had been a big support in the boardroom when Cat was building her empire, before he retired. She looked regal, in her pale but softly glowing dress, smiling and delicately moving her fingers in the air to describe something. It made Kara smile as well.

« Why … how … I mean. I’m sorry Kara, it’s just … a shock. I thought you were coming with … Alex, or Lena, or even Lucy, I know you guys are still in touch but … » James tried to justify himself but Kara wasn’t listening to him, too engrossed in her staring to notice how upset he looked.

« Excuse me James, I’m going to bring Champagne to Cat, » Kara finally said, pulling herself out of her trance and walking away, leaving the acting CEO of CatCo speechless and dumbfounded.

As she came close to Cat, Kara meet the woman eyes and her smile grew wider. The butterflies in her stomach were out of control now but she didn’t mind. She’d lied to Alex, she did have a crush on her former boss for a while now and even though a lot had happened since Cat left, the feelings didn’t go away. If anything, the absence made her heart grow fonder.

« Here you are, Darling. I was telling Mr Lee here how you once saved me from being evinced from my company, preventing that sad walking white privilege from taking my seat. » Cat explained, gently grabbing Kara’s arm and pulling her close, as if they were on a real date. Kara’s alien heart missed a beat but she smiled nonetheless, handed Cat her glass of Champagne and then shook the man’s hand.

« Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Lee. I’ve heard a lot about you and I often regretted not having had the chance to know you while you were still a member of the board, » Kara greeted the man, noticing the veins on his hand and the fragile fingers. He had immaculate white hair and a strange pair of round sunglasses perched atop his nose.

« Please, call me Stan, Miss Danvers. Cat speaks of you quite often, I feel like I know you already! »

Slightly confused, Kara glanced at Cat but the former CEO was looking elsewhere while slowly sipping at her Champagne.

« Then please, call me Kara, » she offered, focusing back on the elderly. His eyes were sparkling with amusement, behind the pale glass of his shades. Deciding to play a little, Kara pushed a little « I hope she says only good things? »

Cat’s grip on her forearms tensed for just a second before she let go of it entirely, excusing herself to go greet someone else across the room. Her security detail, two men in elegant black tuxedos, discreetly followed her, at a reasonable distance but Kara still noticed them. After all, she knew she couldn’t exactly go out with the secretary of state without an escort but she was surprised to see how efficient those agents were. 

« She speaks very highly of you, yes. Which surprised me, at first, » Stan said with an amused smirk. Kara focused back on him, arching a brow but she didn’t interrupt. « She was never easy to please, back then, and her assistants never did last long. You did, though, and from the very beginning, she seemed quite satisfied with you. You must be pretty special. »

« Oh! » Kara laughed, remembering her first few weeks at CatCo thinking that despite her powers and unusual abilities, she would never get it right because Cat Grant was probably the most impossible person she’d ever met. « I’m not sure you got it right then, because in my memories, my first few weeks were an absolute nightmare. I mean, don’t get me wrong, she’s this amazing woman, powerful and fearless CEO, formidable mother but she might have been, still is, the most exigent person I know. » 

Stan’s eyes softened and a gentle smile lightened his face. « That she is, but that’s probably what makes her so exceptional, wouldn’t you say? »

Kara watched as Cat freely laughed on the other side of the room, feeling the butterflies flutter and spread in her stomach, and she simply nodded, because it was nothing but the truth.

——

« Stan is quite a charmer, » Kara announced, handing another glass of Champagne to Cat, who took it with a grateful smile.

« Oh, Don’t I know it. He tried, so many times, to flirt with me, back then … But he was also the only one who took me seriously when I talked business, » Cat explained, accepting the arm Kara offered to navigate the crowd. 

They were quite the phenomenon tonight and people would come and talk to them as if they were, indeed, a couple. It helped that Kara, after having spent so many years being Cat’s assistant, knew the woman almost by heart but Cat wasn’t lagging behind at all. She had read all of Kara’s articles and watched and listened to every interview the reporter had given, making relevant points when asked about it and yet not missing an opportunity to make it clear that she didn’t approve of CatCo’s new direction. 

« James is already bald, don’t you think you should leave him alone for the rest of the night? » Kara wondered, after Cat had gone on a particularly scorching argument with a current board member of the company. 

Cat frowned and opened her mouth to answer but before she could speak, a young woman stopped in front of them.

« Good evening Miss Grant, Kara … Can I just say, I’m so happy for you! I was wondering how much time it would take for you two to actually get together and now, here you are … »

Kara blinked a few times, listening to Eve Tessmacher, former assistant at CatCo and now nuclear lead researcher at LCorp, go on an on about how cute they looked and what a powerful couple they made. After another comment on how pretty Kara looked in her charcoal gray three pieces suit, Cat finally spoke.

« Why thank you Eve, » She said with a smile on her lips and warmth in her voice. « I find Kara quite dashing myself, but if you would excuse us, we are actually on our way to the dance floor. »

« We are? » Kara couldn’t help but ask out loud, seriously wondering if she was dreaming or if the scene was real. After all, it would be an excellent explanation as to why she was on a date with Cat Grant, who was acting as if it was truly an intimate day, as if they had been a thing for some time now. 

« Too much Champagne, Darling? » Cat teased and Kara felt a hand at the small of her back, warm and light, but sure. 

« Oh, I’m sorry, please don’t let me stop you! Congratulations again on getting together, you two are the absolute cutest, » Eve squealed before stepping aside, looking at them with her heart in her eyes.

« Did she just called you, us, cute, and you didn’t even so much as snort? » Kara asked a few minutes later as she stepped on the hard wooden dance floor in the middle of the room, still confused and thrown off her game by the warmth of Cat’s body against hers.

« She sure did, » Cat replied, matter-of-factly. « And I don’t snort, thank you very much. »

« Yes you do, » Kara retorted without thinking. « It’s actually cute when you do, even when you mean it as an insult. »

Cat arched an amused brow, stepping in front of Kara and expectantly putting her hands on her hips.

« You just called me cute, too. » Cat pointed out.« Yes, I did it on purpose to see if you would snort, » Kara replied with a smile. 

Cat rolled her eyes before instructing « Come on, people want to see us dance. I assume you can do that without stepping on my toes? » 

Kara glared at Cat but she did as she was told, stepping closer to the secretary of state and placing a hand in her back, delicately seizing Cat’s finger with the other.As soon as the music started, she moved, guiding Cat into a gentle waltz.

——

« I didn’t know you could do waltz, » Cat mused as they swirled together on the dance floor.

« Don’t take this the wrong way, Miss Grant, but there are still a lot of things about me you don’t know about … » Kara replied with a smile, before stepping to the left and throwing Cat away, catching her back in between her arms a moment later.

It seemed to sadden Cat, who lost her smile for a few seconds before it came back, less luminous than before. She shrugged it off with her trademark eyes roll and a sarcastic line, that didn’t sound quite so biting « That is very true, I suppose. »

Kara hesitated a moment before remembering what her sister had said earlier. She was the girl of steel and she was lucky enough to have lasted that long on a fake date with Cat Grant, she figured she should keep being brave. The butterflies in her stomach didn’t flutter but she could still feel them, quiet but waiting.

« Would you … » Kara tried, hesitantly, her baby blue eyes already searching into Cat’s evergreen ones for answers to the question she was afraid to ask. Cat was patiently waiting for her to speak again and so Kara did « Would you like to … go on a date with me? A real one, I mean, where you could … have a chance to know me better, if you want to …»

The smile on Cat’s lips grew wider and light came back to it, flowing into her bright green eyes and making her glow from the inside, helped by the fabric of the dress.

« I thought you would never ask, » Cat said, her voice lined with something that sounded like relief, behind the usual sarcasm. 

Kara threw Cat away again, before catching her back and keeping her in between her arms for a moment longer than she should. The butterflies in her stomach had gone crazy the moment Cat had said yes, even as implicitly, and she was over the moon.

Still, she huffed and protested « Why am I the one asking you, you’re the one who wants to know me better! Beside, I already asked you out on a date, it should totally be your turn. »

Cat laughed at that and she was about to answer when the music stopped and a bell started to ring, counting twelve.  
Kara suddenly realized the evening had flown by without her noticing and now, it was already midnight. Looking back to Cat, she saw something sparkle in the bright and evergreen eyes of the secretary of state, something like hope and wonder, shyness too.

Her sister’s words of courage and boldness echoed in her mind and so Kara listened to her heart. She had been dreaming of it for so long, never thinking she would actually have a chance to do it, so she did.She gently reached up to catch Cat’s cheeks in her palms and slowly brought their faces closer and closer, careful to give Cat the opportunity to pull out if she wanted. She did not. In fact, she must have thought Kara was too slow because she was the one to place a hand at the back of Kara’s neck, to finally bring their lips together.The kiss tasted like Champagne and sweet, like something old and new, familiar and yet unknown. It started as something a little shy but as they explored each other’s lips, it quickly escalated into an open-mouthed kiss, messy and clingy and loaded with many years of waiting, of wanting, of broken hopes and hot dreams.

When they came up for air, panting heavily and slightly vibrating with desire and impatience, they struggled to find their voices again.

Eventually, Cat stepped closer into Kara’s space and whispered into her ear « What if, instead of a date, I asked you to come home with me? »

Kara’s breath, which she had had a hard time finding after such a kiss, left again and she saw stars. Her smile could have rivaled the sun itself when she softly replied.« I’d say yes, and Merry Christmas to me! »

Cat rolled her eyes at that but her smile was full of joy and as they left the ball, she grabbed Kara’s hand to lace their fingers together.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you, lisaof9, and to all the SuperCat fans around the world.
> 
> For those of you who wonders about the timeline in which this prompt takes place, just imagine everything is pretty much the same as in the show, except that Olivia didn't resign from her role as president and no one took over Alex's place as the Director of the DEO and that's it!
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta at the moment so I'm sorry for any mistake you found in this little prompt. Feel free to point them out, I'll correct them!
> 
> Again, Merry Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
